


i've had no love like your love

by Flowerparrish



Series: sweeter than heaven (hotter than hell) [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Deaf Clint Barton, Dom Clint Barton, Edging, Masturbation, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Clint Barton, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sub Steve Rogers, Switch Bucky Barnes, Teasing, Voyeurism, exhibitionist kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: “I can be good,” Steve says.“I know,” Clint agrees easily. “You’re always good. Even when you break the rules, you’re still good. Just means we get to have a different kind of fun.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers
Series: sweeter than heaven (hotter than hell) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502990
Comments: 18
Kudos: 89
Collections: Winterhawk Bingo Round Two





	i've had no love like your love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hawksonfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/gifts).



> For Arson, approximately a year or so late. I love you so much bro. 
> 
> Winterhawk Bingo Square: Threesome (O2)

When Clint wakes up in Steve and Bucky’s bed—a bed he spends more time in than his own these days, it seems—and makes his way out to the kitchen, he has a smug grin on his face that even being _pre-coffee_ can’t suppress.

Bucky eyes him over the rim of his own coffee mug and, ever able to read Clint, just smirks back his own amusement before taking a sip.

Steve is blissfully oblivious, standing at the stove cooking eggs and wearing an apron but nothing else. Clint can’t resist smacking his butt when he moves past him for coffee, and Steve laughs. “Keep your hands to yourself,” he cautions. “If you distract me, I’ll end up burning breakfast.”

“Bucky would save it.”

“Who’s to say he wouldn’t be distracted, too?”

That’s a fair point, and Clint’s more preoccupied with downing the entire pot of coffee than he is with arguing anyway. Not that he doesn’t appreciate an opportunity to bicker with them; it’s basically how they flirt. But, coffee first.

He snags the pot and a mug and moves to sit by Bucky. Bucky, who shakes his head and huffs a little but doesn’t say anything. They’ve compromised; Clint doesn’t drink _out_ of the pot anymore, but now it’s on hand for easy refills. For _both_ of them, he might add; he’s honestly doing everyone a favor.

Plus, he’s exhausted. Keeping up with two supersoldiers is hard work (and yes, okay, Clint snorts to himself at the thought, ignoring Bucky’s questioning glance so he doesn’t have to explain). Seriously, though, it might even be harder than being an Avenger some days.

Most days.

The _very_ good days.

Steve plates food for them: two very, very large supersoldier plates and one normal (if a little big) portion for Clint. He sits down on Clint’s other side, and the three of them eat in companionable silence.

When Clint is done eating, he finishes off the coffee. “That much coffee cannot be good for you,” Steve lectures for approximately the hundredth time.

“Most of my lifestyle isn’t good for me,” Clint points out. “I jump off buildings for a living.”

“No,” Bucky cuts in, “you fight monsters for a living. You jump off buildings for _fun.”_

Clint…can’t deny that. So he changes tactics. “Heya, Stevie.”

Steve looks at him, torn between amused and wary. “Yeah?” He shoves more scrambled eggs in his mouth like that’ll save him from whatever Clint has to say.

It won’t. “Did you think I’d forget?” Clint asks, amused. Steve’s eyes say yes, even as he shakes his head no. He’s such a bad liar. “You came without permission. Didn’t he, Buck?”

“He did,” Bucky agrees. “Didn’t even ask.”

Clint hums in agreement. “Got any ideas what his punishment should be?”

Steve looks like he desperately regrets stuffing his mouth with eggs so that he couldn’t talk. He chews quickly, making Clint’s smirk grow. “Plenty,” Bucky agrees. “But I think you’ve got your own plans.”

“I do,” Clint confirms. “It’s Mandatory Team Bonding Day, after all.”

Bucky lights up. Steve looks torn between excited and apprehensive.

Clint loves them both so fucking much.

Steve finally swallows his food and clears his throat. “And?”

“Kind of want to fuck you open nice and slow,” Clint tells him. “Then plug you up and leave you like that for the rest of the day. Do you think the others will notice? Or can you keep it a secret?”

Bucky’s eyes are dark with lust, Steve’s not far off. “We’re swimming today,” he points out. It doesn’t sound like an argument, though; it’s his answer.

“That’s true,” Clint says. “So: color?”

If Steve doesn’t want this, he can come up with something else. But Clint _wants_ this; it took him an extra hour and a half to fall asleep last night, worked up and unable to stop thinking about this. And he’s pretty sure, based on how well he knows Steve, that Steve wants this too.

“Green,” Steve says after a moment’s thought. “But what would you do if I had said no?”

“Wouldn’t’ve let you come for a few days,” Clint tells him honestly. “Would’ve tied you up and fucked Bucky while you watched.”

Bucky makes a small sound next to him and Clint grins, turning to wink at him. “Don’t worry, baby, we can do that some time, too.”

He tugs Steve into a quick kiss and says, “Go get ready. I’ll clean up the plates.”

Bucky follows Steve, casting a questioning glance at Clint. They’re not so good at nonverbal communication that Clint knows exactly what he’s asking for, but it’s easy to say yes via a short nod. Steve likes to push boundaries, but Bucky likes to stay within the lines of them, and so Clint knows Bucky won’t try anything except the things he knows Clint would say yes to.

The dishes don’t take long; Steve’s pretty good about keeping things clean as he cooks. Clint takes his time, though, curious what kind of scene he’ll walk in on and getting more than a little turned on thinking about it.

What he walks in on is Steve bent over the bed, Bucky fucking him with two fingers and his free hand laced together with Steve’s next to his head. Steve’s braced on that hand and his other arm, already pink-cheeked and panting with each twist of Bucky’s fingers inside of him.

Clint leans against the doorframe and just watches for a couple of minutes, long enough that Bucky works a third finger in and Steve begins to openly moan as Bucky hits his prostate every few thrusts. When Steve’s dick is leaking precum, though, Clint opens his mouth to say, “That’s enough.”

He knows that Bucky already knew he was there and so isn’t surprised when Bucky doesn’t startle, just slipping his fingers free and wiping them off on the sheets. He turns to grin at Clint, as if to say _didn’t I do great?_

Clint feels a smile, one that’s so warm he can’t believe he’s accustomed to the expression, cross his face as he nods. “Good boy,” he says to Bucky. He crosses the room and strokes a hand down Steve’s back but leans in to kiss Bucky before doing anything else, taking his time. Only when Bucky’s whimpering into the kiss does Clint pull away, pressing one last peck to his lips before smirking. “Hold that thought.”

Bucky laughs. “By all means.”

Steve is still braced over the bed on both his forearms now. His forehead is pressed against the sheets and Clint can’t see his face, but he doesn’t have to see Steve’s expression to know he’s pouting at being left alone. “Poor baby,” Clint says, warming lube between his fingers before slipping three inside.

Steve’s whole body relaxes so abruptly he almost goes limp, his arms just barely keeping him up. “Fuck,” he moans, and it lights Clint up from the inside out.

“Getting to it,” Clint promises. “If you come now, I won’t let you come later, and I won’t let you come for days.”

“I know,” Steve grits out. “Get in me.”

Clint waits.

“… _please,”_ Steve relents, and that’s good enough for Clint. He shoves down his briefs and strokes his cock, making sure it’s slick and ready before he presses the tip to Steve’s hole.

“You ready?” he asks, knowing Steve _is_ but not able to resist being a complete asshole about making him beg. It’s the little things, after all.

“Clint,” Steve grits out again.

“Steve,” Clint returns evenly, and Bucky snorts a laugh from beside them.

“If you don’t get your cock in me in—” Steve starts to demand, only to cut off in a broken moan as Clint pushes in.

“You’ll what?” he asks when he’s bottomed out.

“Please move,” Steve asks, done pushing at the rules now that he’s almost gotten what he wants. _“Please,_ Clint.”

“Of course, baby.” Clint fucks Steve slow, though, just like he’d warned. He starts with shallow thrusts, pulling out just a little only to rock back in, inch by inch until just the tip is left inside of Steve’s ass. He pushes back in then, but slow, angling for his prostate as he does.

He knows he hits it when Steve curses, hands fisting in the sheets beneath him. He can tell how badly Steve wants to beg for more, but they both know he won’t get anything more than this.

It’s maddening for Clint, too; he wants to fuck Steve hard, pace brutal enough that his knees give out and Clint has to hold him up to keep going. But at least _he’ll_ be able to come when he’s done teasing Steve with his cock.

“Pick a plug?” he asks Bucky. He glances over long enough to see Bucky nod and move over to where they keep the toys—they’ve expanded past drawers and into an actual trunk at this point, Clint _loves_ his life—and beginning to go through them.

“You close?” he asks Steve.

“No,” Steve lies. Clint smirks.

“Too bad,” he hums. He stills, balls pressed against Steve’s ass but no longer moving. “This is all you get for now. If you follow the rules, though, I’ll fuck you tonight until you come.”

“I can be good,” Steve says.

“I know,” Clint agrees easily. “You’re always good. Even when you break the rules, you’re still good. Just means we get to have a different kind of fun.”

He thinks he sees some tension go out of Steve at that, and he’s glad it came up so he could remind him. Pressing boundaries more frequently also means Steve is more susceptible to feeling like he’s letting Clint down in some way; Clint’s always more than happy to remind Steve that that simply isn’t the case.

“I love you,” Clint tells him after a moment, when he hears Bucky moving back toward them. He says it more than he ever thought he could but probably less than he still should. It’s worth it every time for the way Steve lets out a small, pleased noise in response, though.

Bucky sets the plug down next to Clint. He slicks it up; Steve’s plenty open now, but Clint’s always been cautious. When he pulls his cock free, Steve whines, and Clint strokes gently over the base of his spine. “It’s okay,” he promises. “Gonna keep you nice and stretched out.”

Working the plug in is easy, but Clint takes his time anyway, enjoying the way Steve tries to thrust back to speed up the process. He doesn’t let him, pulling back every time Steve’s hips move, and it takes over a minute to get it entirely settled. Clint pushes at the base, angling the pressure of his fingers just so and making Steve cry out. “Fuck,” he says, panting a little. “You’re gonna kill me.”

“That’s my line,” Clint says, but he strokes a possessive hand over Steve’s ass and smiles. “You look beautiful like this.” He knows Steve’s blushing, but he wants to see it, so he tugs at Steve’s hips until he rises on shaking legs and allows himself to be turned in Clint’s arms. He makes little noises as the plug shifts inside him with the moment, and Clint’s cock twitches at each one. “So pretty,” he says again, tracing over Steve’s blushing cheeks, now more red than pink, with his clean fingers.

Bucky clears his throat from next to them, and Clint looks over immediately, wanting to make sure Bucky’s doing okay and not feeling left out.

If the way his eyes are glued to them is any indication, he’s more than happy with the current situation, but when he has Clint’s attention, he holds up a remote.

_Oh,_ Clint thinks. _So it’s_ that _plug._

He closes the distance between them to kiss Bucky. “You’re a genius,” he murmurs against his lips. “And I love you, too.”

Bucky kisses him back, saying more with action than words. Clint doesn’t mind; he’s gaining fluency in the quiet looks and touches between them, too.

“You keep it,” he says. “That’s your part today.”

Bucky’s eyes sparkle with blatant mischief. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

He kisses Clint again and then pulls away, tugging Steve closer to kiss him instead. As he does, he presses a button and Clint can’t hear the vibrator, but he sees Steve jump and hears the moan he lets out that’s muffled by Bucky’s lips. Steve’s hands fist in Bucky’s shirt until Bucky powers the vibrator off again.

Clint grabs his phone to check the time and sighs. “We’re gonna be late if we don’t go now,” he says.

“I dare you to go like that,” Bucky shoots back.

Clint sticks his tongue out at him. “You’d get jealous.”

Bucky shrugs, like, _yeah, true._ Clint preens a little at the confirmation. “All yours,” he assures them. “But we _do_ gotta at least start getting ready.”

Bucky kisses Steve one more time and then turns a contemplative look on Clint. “Bet I can get you off in less than a minute. We’d barely be late.”

Clint raises an eyebrow at the challenge. “You’re on.”

* * *

It takes one minute and nine seconds, mostly because Clint’s determined to hold out. Of course, he lost count in his head a couple of times, and Steve didn’t actually set a timer, so that’s just Clint’s best guess anyway.

Bucky smirks, amused at Clint’s pronouncement, still clearly convinced _he’s_ the winner of this challenge.

Whatever. Clint got to come, so he won either way. The rest is just details.

* * *

Team bonding is _fun._ Largely because it’s a relaxed pool day, which means they get to lounge in chairs under a skylight and play beach volleyball in an artificially sanded area Tony had _built in._ For the aesthetic, because Tony won’t even play volleyball with them.

Clint sees Steve consider sitting out. He and Bucky exchange grins, because they both know Steve’s too competitive to sit out an organized sport. Even if all they’re playing for is pride, and even if he has a plug up his ass that could start vibrating at any moment, Steve can’t resist a challenge.

Clint joins his team, because he’s not a _monster._

Nat and Thor join the other.

Bucky might as well be on Thor and Nat’s team, because he keeps fiddling with the remote in his pocket at inconvenient moments. Clint would glare at him over it if it wasn’t so funny; besides, Clint is used to losing to Nat more than half the times that they face off over any given thing, so it’s not like this is _new._

Steve is red-faced and sweaty by the end of the series of matches. He looks pissed and strips his shirt off, heading straight for the pool.

Clint goes over and gives Bucky a kiss on his cheek. “Having fun?” he asks, eyes tracing Steve’s movement under the water.

“Yeah,” Bucky confirms with a bright grin. “So much fun.”

“Good.”

* * *

When everyone gets ready to make hot dogs and hamburgers (and veggie burgers for Bruce and Bucky, who prefer them for some weird reason), Steve heads over to the towel area that’s tucked around a corner from the rest of the group so he can dry off.

Clint waits a few moments and then follows him.

He doesn’t sneak up on Steve; the man’s hearing is way too good for him to even attempt that. But he doesn’t announce his presence, and Steve doesn’t look over, instead just drying off and facing away.

“You good?” Clint checks in.

Steve stews in silence for long enough that Clint doesn’t think he’s going to respond, which he will absolutely be taking as a _no, I’m not good._

But then: “Frustrated,” Steve admits. “But I’ll be fine.”

“Okay,” Clint agrees. He trusts Steve to know his own limits; he has to, for this to work. “Can I kiss you?”

Steve turns and looks at him, and Clint melts a little at how fucking _hopeful_ he looks. “Please?”

Clint advances and nudges Steve until he’s backed up almost against the wall. He leans into Steve’s space and kisses him gently, deepening with each press of his lips until Steve’s making breathy noises into his mouth, clearly trying to be quiet.

“You can always ask for a kiss,” Clint tells him. His hands are at Steve’s waist now, and one slips back to toy with the waitstband of Steve’s swim trunks.

“I know,” Steve assures him. “Just get in my head sometimes. Don’t think about it.”

Clint can understand that. “How do you feel now?”

“Better.” Steve grins. “You can do whatever you want.”

He knows Clint so well, and it makes Clint’s toes curl in a way that’s influence by pleasure more than trepidation to be known like this. He leans in to kiss Steve again, hand moving lower to press against the plug. He slots his own hips against Steve’s, rocking into him as he moves his hand back and forth, the pressure fucking the plug just a bit deeper in with each motion.

Steve is trying to be quiet, but his moans are much more audible now. Clint honestly doesn’t care. Probably no one will hear them unless they come looking—except Bucky, who definitely already knew what was going to happen when Clint followed Steve—and if they do, well. Clint’s got a bit of an exhibitionist streak, and it looks like Steve does, too.

He does eventually pull away when Steve’s stomach rumbles audible between them. He laughs a little against Steve’s lips. “Food,” he says.

Steve sighs but pulls away from Clint. Clint lets him go, hands falling back to his sides for just a moment before he reaches out to tangle their fingers together. “C’mon.”

Steve gives him a happy smile and squeezes his hand. “Okay. How long are we staying here?”

Team Bonding doesn’t have a set end time; everyone shows up more or less on time, but they can leave whenever they’re done.

And Clint’s having a good time; he _is_.

But he could be having an even better one, and Steve’s definitely on the same page as far as that’s concerned. So Clint squeezes his hand back and says, “Not much longer.”

* * *

When Steve pushes Clint against the wall next to the door as soon as they’re back inside his and Bucky’s apartment, less than two hours have passed. Steve’s mouth goes immediately to Clint’s neck, sucking bruises there that make Clint gasp and arch his neck to give better access. Clint reaches behind to play with the plug again, and he feels the moment Bucky switches the vibration setting to _on_.

Steve’s mouth falls slack against Clint’s neck where he’s now panting and pressing sloppy, open mouthed kisses. Clint can see Bucky over Steve’s shoulder, watches him shut and lock the door, and then he reaches out and tugs Bucky close so he can kiss him for a bit.

It’s minutes before he pulls away again, kiss-drunk and hard in his swim trunks. Steve’s had hidden absolutely nothing all day, and Clint’s are just about as effective re: decency. “Bedroom,” Clint commands, and Steve whines but pulls away. He strips as he goes, and Clint would lecture him for it but he’s enjoying the view and he _did_ promise to fuck Steve if he followed the rules.

Clint strips out of his swim trunks as he follows, but he pauses long enough to pick up his and Steve’s and put them in the hamper, knowing how Bucky can get about little things like that. It was a hard habit to learn, because Clint’s always been messy as anything, but it had been worth it to make Bucky feel comfortable and happy.

Clint crowds Steve against the bed and reaches between them to wrap a hand around Steve’s cock, stroking slowly. Steve bites his lip and lets his head fall back, hips rocking into Clint’s grip. “How do you wanna do this?” Clint asks, because if before was the consequences for breaking the rules, this is the reward for following them so well all day.

“Like before?”

Clint groans a little and nods. “Yeah, we can do that,” he agrees. He lets go of Steve’s dick so he can turn him around, manhandling him until he’s braced over the edge of the bed once more, his ass up and his hole stretched around the toy. “God, you look so good,” Clint tells him, brushing teasing fingers around the base of the plug.

He glances back long enough to see that Bucky’s joined them, leaning against the wall with his own cock in his hand. He waves the metal hand at Clint like, _get on with it then,_ and Clint bites back a small laugh.

He does as Bucky suggests, though, working the plug out slowly before replacing it with slick fingers. Steve’s still stretched out, of course, but he’s also still slick from the morning. Clint almost whimpers, but he bites his lip to hold it back and slicks up his cock instead.

He doesn’t give Steve a warning, doesn’t go slow. He just thrusts in steadily until he bottoms out, Steve clenching around him in surprise that quickly gives way to a relaxed moan as he rocks his hips back to encourage Clint to go deeper. “So good,” Clint tells him. “You feel fucking amazing, Steve.”

He knows Steve is loose and ready, so he doesn’t wait for more than a few moments before he sets a pace and sticks with it. He fucks Steve fast and hard, hands gripping Steve’s hips tightly as he does, and he wonders idly if there will be finger-shaped bruises there for a few hours before they fade again.

He kind of hopes so; it’s hard to leave marks on his supersoldiers, and he doesn’t exactly _mind,_ but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t enjoy seeing them when he can.

It barely takes any time before Steve is sobbing beneath him, pent up and on edge from the day’s teasing. “Please,” he begs, “can I, please, _Clint—”_

It’s not a coherent question, but the reverent way Steve says Clint’s name makes him feel like he’s about to come himself. “Go on,” he says, making sure to hit Steve’s prostate on his next thrust. “I’ve got you.”

Steve comes almost before the last words are spoken, a broken moan rumbling from deep in his throat as his cock spills against the sheets and his stomach. Clint fucks him through it, but Steve keeps clenching around him on each thrust with the overstimulation and tremors wracking through him, so it doesn’t take much more to tip Clint over the edge as well.

He slumps over Steve, careful to make sure he holds his own weight up and doesn’t risk tumbling them both to the floor.

When he’s done, he pulls out gently and doesn’t have to worry about nudging Steve into bed, because Bucky’s immediately there. He lifts Steve easily and tucks him down against the pillows before moving into the bathroom to get a cloth to clean them all up.

That’s normally Clint’s job, but he can admit that it’s nice to be taken care of sometimes, too. He doesn’t mind sharing this part on occasion.

That in mind, he curls up around Steve, pressing kisses to his neck and cheek. “Good?” he asks when Steve’s breathing has mostly calmed down and he’s letting out small happy hums with each kiss that’s pressed against his overheated skin.

“So fucking good,” Steve promises.

Bucky returns and cleans them off, and then Clint tugs him into bed as soon as that’s done.

“It’s too early for sleep,” Bucky protests half-heartedly.

“But never the wrong time for cuddles,” Clint counters. “C’mon. Get in here.”

Bucky huffs as if he’s annoyed when all three of them know he’s anything but. He curls around Clint, forehead tucked against Clint’s shoulder, and Clint nestles even more into Steve’s side.

He can feel the rise and fall of Steve’s chest and each exhale of Bucky’s breaths against his skin, and it’s so soothing to just be able to enjoy this with them.

“I love you,” he says into the quiet—for the second time today. “So much.” He doesn’t know how to put into words how they make him feel like the _luckiest_ person alive; he hopes they can read it between the lines of what he _can_ say. Hopes it’s enough.

“Love you too,” Steve replies, tired but happy.

Bucky hums agreement, already mostly asleep despite his protests that it was too early. He does press a soft kiss to Clint’s skin, though, and that’s more than good enough.

Clint won’t fall asleep; his hearing aids are still in, so he really shouldn’t. But he can lay like this for a while yet.

The End


End file.
